criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anchors In A Storm
Anchors In A Storm is the fifth case of the Criminal Case collaboration The Lone Enemy. It takes place in the region of Nefarion in the country of Halcyon. Plot To try to avoid the upcoming storm and still on the lookout for a cure to the epidemic, Diana Hudgen sent the player and Kaitlyn Ahrens to the cargo ship of a company called Diomede Kane, which had a machine that could be used to stop the artificial storm through electromagnetic radiation. However, what the player and Kaitlyn found first was not the machine but the dead body of a woman called Isabelle Guanesse. They soon found out that Diomede Kane also had a machine that could help them stop the epidemic, but they would have to pay large amounts of money to use either of the machines they wanted. During the investigation, five suspects were interrogated. John Siffore (an engineer that was the team's contact in the ship), Andrea Orian (the actress that had been involved in previous cases), Rose Tennessee (who created a machine to find antidotes), Mr and Mrs Santiago (a rich couple willing to buy the same machine the team wanted) and Jane Parsons (who was the victim's supervisor). The player and Kaitlyn found a scientific report about the artificial virus that had caused the epidemic in Nefarion, so they asked Rose Tennessee for help with her machine. She said that the machine needed an actual sample to work but she might eventually come up with an antidote herself if they gave her time even though viruses can't technically be killed. Besides, the team needed to buy the machine to stop the storm before Mr and Mrs Santiago bought it; they wanted to stop the storm but their location wouldn't prevent the hurricane from entering the continent. This meant that the Resistance needed to but the machine as soon as possible or they'd risk having the whole country at the mercy of The Enemy's storm. They shortly found out that the first storm front from the big hurricane would hit the sea base the next afternoon and the ship needed to leave by midnight. This meant that if the case wasn't solved by then, the crime scene would disappear and the ship would leave into the sea again. The team finally went to arrest Jane Parsons for the murder of Isabelle Guanesse after all the evidence pointed at her. She denied it at first but then escaped from the room and went to the ship's deck. She said that she wanted to destroy Diomede Kane because the company ruined their employee's lives and only cared about money instead of helping people. Since she thought her life was already ruined and wouldn't get any better in jail, she jumped into the sea only to drown and later be taken away elsewhere by the hurricane. Before midnight, the player and Kaitlyn returned to the ship and got the antidote from Rose Tennessee, which they later had to spread to cure the people from Nefarion from the disease caused by the artificial virus. They also went to buy the machine but unfortunately the Santiagos seemed to have won this time since John Siffore told them the machine had already been sold. They couldn't find the Santiagos anywhere but they found a note from them to John Siffore, which was written in some code. They asked Gordon Briscoe to decipher it before midnight so that they could get the machine at any cost. They finally bought it and activated it to prevent the first storm front from reaching Nefarion. The team said that they would have to take care of Nefarion Carnival, an event taking place the following week at Nefarion Park, since the Enemy could get the chance to strike at such a massive event. Suspects John Siffore (Diomede Kane engineer) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats ketchup - The suspect bites their nails - The suspect uses skin lotion Suspect's appearance: - Andrea Orian (Actress) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Rose Tennessee (Genetics expert) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats ketchup - The suspect bites their nails - The suspect uses skin lotion Suspect's appearance: - Mr and Mrs Santiago (Rich couple) Suspects' profile: The suspects eat ketchup Suspects' appearance: - Jane Parsons (Supervisor) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats ketchup - The suspect bites their nails - The suspect uses skin lotion Suspect's appearance: Quasi-Suspects Clarissa Duque (Forensics expert) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Killer's Profile *The killer eats ketchup *The killer bites their nails *The killer uses skin lotion *The killer has blond hair *The killer is a female Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' *Investigate Floating sea base (Clues: Victim's body, Stepladder) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Stepladder (Result: Brown dust) *Analyze Brown dust (9:00:00) *Contact John Siffore *Investigate Machines cargo room (Clues: Torn paper, Pink purse) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Faded paper) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Machine draft) *Analyze Machine draft (6:00:00) *Talk to Rose Tennessee about her machine *Examine Lock (Result: Open purse) *Examine Pink purse (Result: Driver's license) *See what Andrea Orian has to do with Diomede Kane *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) 'Chapter 2:' *Interrogate Mr and Mrs Santiago about the victim *Investigate Ship dining deck (Clues: Used napkin, Note) *Examine Used napkin (Result: Food residues) *Analyze Food residues (8:00:00) *See who Jane Parsons is *Examine Note (Result: Andrea Orian's handwriting) *Confront Andrea Orian about her deal with the victim *Investigate Assembly line (Clues: Heap of garbage, Faded report) *Examine Heap of garbage (Result: Nails) *Examine Nails (Result: Ketchup) *Analyze Nails (12:00:00) *Examine Faded report (Result: Virus information) *Ask Rose Tennessee if she can help stop the epidemic *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' *Tell Mr and Mrs Santiago not to buy the machine *Investigate Dinner tables (Clues: Lunch box, Stained blanket) *Examine Lunch box (Result: Unlocked lunch box) *Examine Torn page (Result: Storm graph) *Analyze Storm graph (6:00:00) *Quiz John Siffore over the storm *Examine Stained blanket (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood (Result: Isabelle Guanesse's blood) *Analyze Bloodstained blanket (10:00:00) *Question Jane Parsons about her blanket *Investigate Base platform (Clues: Fishing net) *Examine Fishing net (Result: Fingernail) *Examine Fingernail (Result: Unknown dust) *Examine Unknown dust (Result: Sawdust and brown paint) *Analyze Fingernail (14:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to The Rise of the Enemy 5 (No stars) 'The Rise of the Enemy (5/7)' *Buy the machine from John Siffore *Investigate Ship dining deck (Clues: Faded note) *Examine Faded note (Result: Coded note) *Analyze Coded note (00:45:00) *Tell the Santiagos that you need to buy the machine (Reward: 15,000 coins) *Talk to Rose Tennessee about the epidemic (Reward: Raincoat) *Examine Serum container (Result: Serum sample) *Analyze Disease antidote (9:00:00) *Examine Cure serum (Result: Substances identified) *Tell Clarissa about the serum (Reward: Burger) *Examine Torn leaflet (Result: Nefarion Carnival leaflet) *Investigate Next Case! (No stars) Trivia *The case's name comes from the lyrics of the Panic! at the Disco song, "Hurricane". Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of the Lone Enemy Category:Nefarion Category:Featured Cases